Faithful to the Legion
by Ducalion
Summary: The world infected, a man forced to take charge, this is his story, a story of survival, love, loss, friendship, and above all, a story of chaos.
1. Chapter 1

I sit here in this hell on Earth, I hear the screams of terror and agony and yet I can do nothing about it

I sit here in this hell on Earth, I hear the screams of terror and agony and yet I can do nothing about it. I, the Warmaster, am powerless to stop the infestation that plagues the world. The Warmaster brought as low as to be tucked away in this concrete bunker for my _own _protection. As if I need protection, three years of fighting these hellish creatures for the government and now two years of just, surviving. And never once have I been anywhere near being infected.

Maybe I should start at the beginning; the date was June 9, 2008. The war in Iraq still going, the war-protesters still going, the world was well, in a sense. Then the infestation hit, we have no idea were it came from, some say from the government, some say the terrorist, and some say that God has brought it from the heavens to punish us for our vile ways. What we do know is that it reanimates dead flesh time after time after time, that is unless you can destroy the brain.

You know it's never like the movies, the character wakes up finds the world has gone to hell, jumps in his truck, finds a gun store and then finds people to ally with. He kills hundreds of zombies and gets the people rescued, he even manages to fall in love trough all that.

Well I'll tell you know it sure as fuck wasn't like the movies. Sure we woke up and found the world gone to hell but you see me and my best friend had a plan for this, this being because were avid zombie fans _were_ being the operable word in this sentence, we had a decent amount of weapons and ammunition stored up and ready for use, we had an escape vehicle ready with a 16foot trailer attached, hell we even had the shelter well on its way to being zombie proofed.

That was before it became real, the infestation came and the world went to war with the infected. We were losing that war slowly but surely, first deploying the National Guard, then the Army, and finally the Marine Corps. Russia, after over half it's military dead, authorized the use of nuclear weapons within the Russian borders, China was doing well until more zombies were alive then fighting men and women, this due to is huge population, in the end China was overrun.

When Canada and Mexico fell the United States declared article 17-E, stating that anyone over the age of 16 can enlist in the Army, Navy and the Marine Corps, as soon as I turned, I was gone and enlisted, the Marine Corps naturally. I also spent my life savings on forged papers stating that my fifteen year old best friend was 16. At that point in time I really don't think the boss's cared.

So there it was my best friend and I, fighting in seven different sates, in over 327 ground and air engagements fighting for the people, hell we were even there for the Fall of Las Angeles. So when the western half of the U.S was declared lost and abandoned, not one to see the homeland go, I deserted. Right after sending my mother and sister's over the line and into the south.

So it was Brian and I, Loken, my mother never said what language it was from but she did say it meant Faithful, who started the Legion. A small force of about 30 ex-military and civilian survivors, aright only twelve of us were military, but you take what you can get.

So I Warmaster Loken sit with this journal in one hand a pen in the other, a bottle of Jack sitting on the desk with a 357. Magnum right next to it. I sit here and am about to tell my story whilst fellow Legionary's are fighting and dieing, with my beloved Cheyenne knocked out on the floor next to me, drugged so because of the awesome fight she put up when told she would not be fighting.

I hope someone lives to read this for if I do not survive I would like someone to tell of the Legion and all its great deeds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright let's get this crap in the Jeep, and then we can blow this popsicle stand

"Alright let's get this crap in the Jeep, and then we can blow this popsicle stand!" shouted Loken from inside the doorway of Andy's Gun Shop. "Sir, KeVs reporting that were going to have company in about three minutes unless we move it, now!" Yelled Brian from the driver's seat of the lead Jeep.

"Ok let's move it out ladies" Loken shouted to the twelve men loading up this week's supply of ammunition. Swinging his M-16 up into its resting position, Loken walked out into the bright sunlight of Las Vegas, Nevada. "Start moving the convoy, but keep it below thirty this time, I don't want a repeat of last weeks incident." He said sliding onto the passenger's seat of the lead Jeep or LJ as the men called it.

"I wouldn't even think about it sir." Replied Brian with a dust grin to match the laughter in his voice, remembering last's weeks ammo run when Kale's trailer nearly dumped all of its fuel from driving to fast. The three Jeeps, yellow, red, and blue, were going west on Boulder highway towards base camp, each ones trailer full of food and water, fuel, and or weapons and ammunition. Red Jeep or RJ were responsible for the food and water, Blue Jeep or BJ were responsible for the fuel, and yellow Jeep or LJ were responsible for the weapons and ammunition. Each Jeep was outfitted for the rugged terrain that they had to cross with a 16 foot trailer, winches, all terrain tires, steel plated doors and hoods, as well as a 50. caliber machine gun mounted on the roof of each. The big gun wasn't very accurate but it produced so much fire and its rounds so heavy that there was usually nothing left of infected to be of any real threat.

Brian, Loken's firs Captain, was driving LJ and talking to his brother Kevin, or KeVs as the men called him. Kevin was in charge of anything and everything technical. Kevin was ran over at the tender age of eleven and after the doctors amputated his leg he was bitter and angry towards the world, therefore he turned his considerable talents to the wonderful world of, yes you guessed it, hacking. Kevin could hack into just about anything, and he did it with a smile on his face, There was nothing Kevin liked more then a challenge, he relished them. When the war with the infected started Loken had opted to let him go with Loken's mother and sisters, don't' get it wrong he loved the kid but that's what he was, a kid. After finding his talents needed more then ever though, Loken was more then glad to have Kevin's talents for him to put to use.

"Sir, were getting a strange transmission from an un-cleared sector by, American Gun and Lock, KeVs patching it through now." Brian said holding his Sony earpiece to his ear with one hand the other still on the steering wheel. "Patch it through to channel 9, I don't want the men to hear it, just incase it's like the last one." Loken replied, shuddering at the thought of the band of seven people that had called for rescue, by the time Loken and his men had gotten there all of the seven were dead, so much of them eaten that they were past even the turning point. They had been avenged.

Switching his earpiece to channel 9 Loken listened intently hearing only the screams of the dead until, at first only faintly, he heard a women talking. "We are pinned down inside a 7-11 across the street from American Gun and Lock." Static hissing for several seconds then, "We need immediate evac, we can't hold for much longer, we've already lost two." The line went dead followed by the popping, erratic sound of gunfire. "Brian tell the convoy to stop, and then tell Kale to get this trailer off of us. Once that's done tell them to proceed on, we're going to 7-11 because I need a pack of cigarettes, and we just might rescue a few people in the process." Loken shouted over the engine as Brian revved the motor and shot off in the opposite direction of the rest of the convoy.

"Signal 133-879-4 hold repeat hold help is on the way." Loken said into the earpiece, then taking a fresh magazine out of his combat vest and inserting it into his rifle.

"I'm glad were going to that gun store, Andy's ran out of good ol' Judge ammo!" yelled Brian over the storming thundering of the engine, then laughing into the wind maddeningly.


End file.
